


i cant help but fall for you, love

by coldhugs



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Cute Ending, Cutesy, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, stosuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldhugs/pseuds/coldhugs
Summary: Hosuh and Stephen talk for hours in the middle of the night.[or, hosuh realizes how blind he is to not notice just how much he loves stephen.]
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Stephen Ng
Comments: 14
Kudos: 112





	i cant help but fall for you, love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who needs it](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+needs+it).



> warm, good fluff. please enjoy!!
> 
> i am really lazy, so i decided to just use the lowercase aesthetic for tonight. ill fix it up and grammar-ize it tomorrow in a google doc link.

"pfft- alright, hosuh. whatever you say," stephen laughed over the phone. it sounded like gentle bells to hosuh, but maybe he was just hearing things. "steph, stop making fun of me! it's a genuinely good idea," hosuh pouted. " i mean, probably, anyways." finding himself chuckling a little, he flickered onto his thoughts. he loved their late night calls. he loved it when his ringtone chimed, getting met with a sleepy stephen when he picked up. there was nothing he adored more, if he really thought about everything he had. perhaps it was because, aside from his murdery-esque comments, stephen was good company.

"not my fault that such an angelic person like you, _hos,_ has the most ridiculous, terrible ideas." hosuh sighed childishly with a soft smile. "said the pot to the kettle. i don't recall you being able to say anything, sir _let's kill everyone." "well, i do recall_ 'ts a mister, not a sir. did you pay enough attention in class?" he could _see_ stephen sticking his tongue out. their banter went back and forth, the pale stars just barely shining light into hosuh's room. 

* * *

**HOSTAR ☆:** hey stephen?

 **STARPHEN ★:** texting me on a call? what's up, hoSTAR?

 **HOSTAR ☆:** thanks for being my friend.

* * *

"...oh." stephen's voice felt crystal clear in hosuh's mind. "oh." hosuh could feel his face flush. why? he had only thanked his friend for being his friend. which.. was stupid, now that hosuh thought about it. but stephen-he-... hosuh was embarrassed. he said something stupid. of course. he said something so utterly _dumb._ what was hosuh even doing in life. 

of course, that didn't matter to what the next voice said.

"you're welcome, hosuh."

and in that moment, hosuh's heart exploded. he was a blind fool, _oh,_ is this what love felt like? he had heard that many, many times before. yet nothing sparked, _flared_ as brightly as stephen made him feel. he felt _love._

and he warmly smiled as stephen led the conversation on. 

**Author's Note:**

> things that didnt make the cut but shouldve:  
> "...sir let's kill everyone." "except for hosuh!" stephen chimed.  
> and thats it
> 
> edit: OH MY GOD. ONE OF THE TAGS WAS STOSTUH AND *NOBODY* CORRECTED ME-


End file.
